


Look like you mean it.

by Anna_banana



Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF
Genre: Genderfluid, Guy-liner, M/M, One-Shot, S2Ep5, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: Antoni wears guy-liner. Bobby wears a skirt. Both are into it. A lot. This is what happens after.





	Look like you mean it.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by S2ep5 where in the loft Antoni is wearing guy-liner and Bobby dresses in a gender fluid style. This is the result. Hope you enjoy :)

Bobby walks into the kitchen of the loft feeling unusually smug. Encouraged by the cheers he hears from the guys he laughs, twirling and posing as he practically struts towards the rest of the group. He works to show off what he's wearing, trying to act confident considering the company around him. Knowing the rest of the fab five will give him a boost he stops to take a look at them all. Bobby stops in his tracks however when he sees Antoni. The chaos carries on around him and he manages to pull himself together enough to make a joke about raiding Jonathan's wardrobe. All the while a constant mantra of 'Fuck, he looks so incredible,' keeps chanting in his head. They eventually all have to sit down to watch the video of Skylar and Bobby just tries his best not to stare at Antoni's eyeliner the entire time. It's a conscious effort not to spread his legs inappropriately, Bobby constantly has to remind himself that he's wearing a skirt after all. He doesn't remember any of the young man's story.

{}

Antoni feels pretty impressed with himself when he walks into the fab five kitchen with his guy-liner on. Karmamo and Tan are suitably awed but he's automatically suspicious when Jonathan doesn't do much more than give him a smug look. This stuff looks fierce on him so he knows it's nothing to do with that. Eventually he manages to forget about his concerns and is able to just mess about with the guys while he's making up their drinks. He realises they've been in the kitchen a while and Bobby still hasn't showed up yet. None of the others look concerned however so Antoni makes a concerted effort not to stare at the door every five seconds. Luckily it's only a few minutes later that Antoni hears a door shut. He's about to call out and make a joke about Bobby being late but instead he looks up and his jaw drops to the floor. There's a blur of background noise as he takes everything in. Well if he's honest it's mostly just the attractive movement of the skirt that keeps drawing his eyes. Everything is hazy from then on and Antoni struggles to remember the move onto the sofa or even the entirety of the video. It's only in the moments where he feels Bobby shift on the sofa that he's able to snap into focus.

{}

After every episode wrap they stay together for a couple of hours to have a few more drinks and chat. There's something about it that makes Bobby very happy. Possibly the authenticity of it, that despite their differences they genuinely are all friends who want to spend this time together. After this episode however, there's something about the heat in Antoni's eyes that has him tapping on his bare leg in frustration, hoping the group night will be cut far shorter than normal. Bobby keeps looking over, expecting that he's misread everything and that he'll realise it's just the guy-liner giving a new allure to Antoni's glances.   
Instead they make eye contact again and Antoni licks his lips. The tapping on his leg continues, drawing higher and higher each time. 

The clock ticks and Bobby begins to wish that one of them were a bit more forthright in personality. This would normally be down to Antoni but by the constant tugging on the hem of his t-shirt it seems both are hesitant to make the first move, especially a crowded one. It's actually Jonathan that suggests they have coffee. Karamo soon gets the idea and the pair give a few pointed nudges to Tan trying to get him to leave. Eventually the five say all of their goodbyes allowing Karamo, Tan and Jonathan head out the door. They close it over behind them, leaving Bobby and Antoni by themselves in the massive space. 

{} 

There's one single moment where they both pause. Then all of a sudden it's a collision. The two crash together. Bobby's hands go straight to card through Antoni's hair. Immediately Antoni clenches a fist into the fabric of Bobby's skirt. The pair kiss but it's more like a fight. They come together, teeth clashing, tongues licking and lips to be bruised. Bobby hauls Antoni to his bedroom and he groans in appreciation. He thinks of what's about to happen and even manages to spare a thought for the obscene thread count on the interior designers bed. As Bobby pushes him onto the bed before climbing on top of him, he begins to realise exactly why they're worth it. 

The first few minutes between them are surprisingly quiet. Any moans are engulfed, sound muffled by long and wet kisses. The quiet goes on until Antoni flips their position, moving so Bobby is now beneath him on the bed. He pulls away slightly to grin and make smouldering eye contact, he's pleased to see Bobby continues to look at his dark rimmed eyes with a heavy look of lust. He begins to work his way down the other mans body slowly and realising his intention, Bobby can't help but moan in anticipation. Rather than removing the skirt, Antoni decides to just push it up slightly and work on Bobby underneath. Bobby has a hand grasped tightly in his hair and keeps fluctuating between throwing his head back in lust and staring deep into Antoni's eyes. Both are aware things won't last long like this but they can always go again later. Bobby feels the heat fully over him and before long he's coming. 

{}

Bobby watches slightly out of breath as Antoni sits up and wipes his mouth, a smirk set on his face. He pulls the younger man into a searing kiss, ignoring the taste of himself on his tongue. It's easy to see and feel how hard Antoni is by this point and Bobby is determined to make him come as hard and quick as possible. They're in an ideal position with Antoni currently sitting on Bobby's lap. There's a few fast fumbling moments where both remove layers of clothes, Bobby keeping the skirt on for Antoni's sake. They go back to the position they were in and Bobby pulls him into another kiss grasping Antoni's cock as he does so. Antoni gasps into his mouth in surprise and moans shamelessly as Bobby keeps jerking him off. With encouragement from Bobby, he thrusts into the warm hand and before long he comes undone.

{}

The pair manage to untangle themselves to clean up before lying back down together, wrapped up in each other once more. They lay there, both sated and relaxed. By this point Antoni's guy-liner is completely smeared and the skirt is beyond wrecked with both crumples and staining. Glancing at each other and laughing at the state they're both in the pair relax and grasp onto each other's hands. With the glances having shifted from an attractive heat to a gentle warmth they both hope this is going to happen again, but perhaps just with their normal looks next time.


End file.
